monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superownagedragon/New monster idea: Roga Family
Hi, Monster Hunter wiki, me here. This is my first blog on this wiki, and i would like to share with you some of my monster ideas. feel free to comment and suggest. Roga Family The Rogas are a group of crocodillian boss monsters. The group is composed of the Dyroga; the Pyroga and the Varroga. They all share the same basic appearance, but slight diffrences occur. Most notably are the large crystals on their backs, which differ in length and colour between each member. I shall go into more detail about the appearance of each when I talk about them individually. All members of the Roga family are fanged wyverns, but although they lack the fishlike body shape, they could easily qualify for piscine status as they all can swim. They all possess a long snout with long teeth inside to grip piscines, its staple diet, properly. They almost always stand on their extremley powerful and muscular hind legs when confronted by a hunter while attacking mainly with their long front legs. Outside of combat, they sometimes stalk some would-be piscine snack on all fours until attacked. They will eat anything else in the area if very weak and piscines are not available, but exept in th this will just cause them to retch and go into rage mode. They are extremely tenacious, only fleeing if near death, and will follow any escaping hunter to the death, making them paticulary annoying if you intend to kill another monster. Pyroga are known to block off exits to the area altogether, forcing the hunter into a fight. Roga weapons are mostly low on sharpness but boast very high affinity and power. Pyroga weapons deal fire damage while Dyroga weapons deal water damage while Varroga weapons deal thunder damage. Roga armour has low defence but high resistances to all elements besides ice. The best hitting point for cutting damage is the stomach, for impact damage it is the crystals on their backs, which is its only breakable part, and for shot damage it is the lower jaw. Dyroga Dyroga are the first and weakest of the Roga clan. Their skin is not unlike that of a Tigrex, and the crystals on their back are yellow and medium sized. Although they have more health than the Pyroga, they are less powerful and slower, making them weaker. They only dwell in desert areas, and their main food is Cephalos and Cephadrome, allthough they will occasionly eat Delex, although they seem to find their taste awful. They are the only Roga that does not have a bolt attack .Their primary element is water but they are rarely known to use random outbursts of lightning while in rage mode. A paticulary vicious Dyroga is the target for the village elder ** urgent quest, "The Desert Hunter" Pyroga Pyroga are the second and second strongest of the Rogas. Their skin texture is undeterminable while alive, as its body is constantly engulfed in flames. When dead, it appears to have very simalar scale colour to the Dyroga but with more red. They are less durable than the Dyroga but faster and more powerful, but not as powerful as the Varroga. The crystals on their backs are red and small sized, and cannot be broken. Only living in volcanic areas, they can never meet another Roga. Their man prey is Laviasoth, but can eat anything else without fear of vomiting. Obviously, due to their natural habitat, they possess fire attacks. Their breath and tri-ball attacks are the strongest out of all the three. There is only one non-downloadable quest in the entire game where a Pyroga alone is the target, *** quest "Reptile Of Flame" For some reason, the Pyroga shares some sort of freindship between Basarios and Gravios, as they will often help each other out. The three can be fought at once in the ****** quest "Volcanic Alliance" Varroga Varroga are the third and strongest of the Rogas. Unlike all of its happy cousins, its skin resembles nothing like that of a Tigrex. Closest comparison in colour would probably be the Jinouga. They are faster, stronger and have more HP than any fanged wyvern in the game. The crystals on their backs are dark blue, very long and sharp. Living in the forest and hills, swamp, jungle and desert areas, their main prey is fish or pleisoth, which they utterly despise, and vice versa. If a Pleisoth enters the area and the Varroga is fighting a hunter, it will stop attacking the hunter and will fight the pleisoth. Attempting to stop it will send it into rage mode. A Varroga and a Pleisoth can be fought together in the ***** quest "Best Of Enemies" As Varroga sometimes enter the desert, they have met their sandy cousins the Dyroga before and they can be fought together in the ****** quest "Best Of Freinds" Varroga possess mastery over water, thunder and dragon element attacks but very rarely can use energy (a new type of element introduced recently) Varroga, along with Dyroga and Pyroga, are fought in the ******* arena quest "Trio Of Death" Roga Family Attacks Category:Blog posts